Tanpa Hubungan HaeSica Ver
by Reza C Warni W
Summary: Kalau begitu, ikuti saja. Kita tanpa hubungan. Aku janji disini(menunjuk dada) hanya ada kau seorang walaupun aku dekat dengan namja lain. Dan kau juga harus janji!- STRAIGHT! HaeSica!


**Tanpa Hubungan © Reza C Warni**

**Pair : HaeSica**

**Genre : Romance(maybe)**

**Length : Drabble**

**Type : Straight**

**Rating : G**

**Summary : Kalau begitu, ikuti saja. Kita tanpa hubungan. Aku janji disini(menunjuk dada) hanya ada kau seorang walaupun aku dekat dengan namja lain. Dan kau juga harus janji!**

**WARNING : GaJe, Typo(s) bertebaran, ide abal-abal, jelek, STRAIGHT! Tidak suka STRAIGHT, nggak usah baca :P**

**~oOo~**

Jessica memasuki ruangan latihan itu. Ia memandang sekeliling ruangan itu, kosong.

'Dimana yang lain?' Pikirnya.

Dia dan teman se-grup nya memiliki jadwal latihan hari ini. Dia pikir dia sudah terlambat karena di dorm tidak ada lagi teman-temannya. Dengan buru-buru ia datang ke sini, namun, saat ia tiba tak ada seorang pun. Ia mendengus kesal. Ia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, tak lupa ia menutup pintu.

Ia kemudian memplay lagu I Got A Boy. Alunan musik I Got A Boy menggemah di ruangan itu. Jessica mulai dance sesuai gerakan I Got A Boy.

_15 menit kemudian..._

Sudah 15 menit yeoja blonde itu dance. Namun, teman-temannya belum datang juga. Karena merasa lelah, ia duduk sambil membasuh keringatnya.

"Ah, kenapa mereka belum datang juga..." Gumamnya. Ia merogoh kantung celananya mencari ponsel kesayangannya, namun nihil, ia tak menemukan ponselnya.

"Sial! Aku melupakannya..." Gerutunya. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju pintu lalu sedikit membukanya, ia menyembulkan(?) Kepalanya. Ia melihat sesosok namja sedang berjalan di depan ruangan itu, membelakangi Jessica.

"Jeogiyo" panggil Jessica. Namja itu berbalik menghadap ke arah Jessica. Jessica terdiam saat melihat wajah namja itu, begitupula namja itu. Namja itu menaikkan kedua alisnya seperti mengisaratkan 'ada-apa?'. Jessica keluar dari ruangan itu lalu menghampiri namja itu.

"Uhm... Boleh aku meminjam ponselmu, Donghae-ssi? Ponselku tertinggal di dorm" ucap Jessica agak ragu.

"Boleh" Donghae-namja itu-, menyerahkan ponselnya. Jessica mengambilnya, lalu menekan beberapa nomor dan menekan tombol hijau...

_'Nomor yang anda tuju-'_

_Tuut tuut_

Belum selesai perkataan operator, Jessica sudah memutuskan sambungan. Ia kemudian kembali menekan beberapa nomor dan menekan tombol hijau lagi. Sama seperti sebelumnya, Jessica menghubungi nomor teman-temannya namun semuanya tidak aktif. Jika bukan ponsel Donghae, Jessica pasti sudah membanting ponsel yang di pegangnya itu.

"Gomawo Donghae-ssi" Jessica mengembalikan ponsel Donghae.

"Ne, cheonma. Apa kau sudah makan siang?" Tanya Donghae. Jessica menggeleng.

"Kaja, kita makan bersama" Donghae menarik tangan Jessica. Jessica awalnya menolak, namun Donghae terus memaksa membuat Jessica mengangguk.

**~oOo~**

**at SM Office Cafe**

Jessica dan Donghae duduk berhadapan. Mereka menyantap makanan yang telah mereka pesan.

"Apa setelah ini kau ada waktu?" Tanya Donghae sambil menjeda acara makannya.

"Ani, waeyo?" Tanya Jessica yang ikut menjeda acara makannya.

"Ada hal ingin aku bicarakan" ucap Donghae.

"Mwonde?" Tanya Jessica.

"Lebih baik selesai makan dulu baru kita bicara" Donghae kembali memakan makanannya. Jessica menatap Donghae bingung, lalu kembali melanjutkan makanannya.

**Taman Dekat Kantor SM**

Mereka sudah hampir 10 menit duduk di kursi panjang ber-cet putih itu, namun Donghae belum juga berbicara.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Jessica memecah keheningan. Donghae masih diam, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Jika kau masih tidak mau bicara, aku pergi" Jessica berdiri. Belum satu langkah, Donghae sudah menahan pergelangan tangan Jessica.

"Duduklah" ujar Donghae menatap lurus ke depan. Jessica berbalik menatap Donghae, dengan kesal ia duduk lagi.

"Mungkin ini terdengar konyol, tapi ini benar-benar dari lubuk hatiku*apadeh*, na neol Joahae" Ucap Donghae sambil menatap yeoja yang duduk di sampingnya itu. Jessica membulatkan matanya.

"Ya! Jangnachijima Lee Donghae-ssi!" Kata Jessica sengit.

"Aku tidak bermain dengan kata-kataku, Jessica Jung! Aku benar-benar menyukaimu...ah, kata 'menyukai' tidak tepat. Tepatnya, AKU MENCINTAIMU" kata Donghae seraya menekan kalimat 'aku mencintaimu'.

"Cih! Dasar playboy! Menyesal aku membiarkan Yoona berpacaran denganmu" Jessica bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Perasaannya campur aduk, bahagia, sedih, bersalah, benci.

Ia bahagia karena Donghae juga menyukainya, ia sedih karena 'adik kesayangannya' Yoona dikhianati, ia merasa bersalah kepada Yoona, dan ia juga benci pada dirinya sendiri karena menyukai Donghae.

_Grep_

Jessica merasakan tangan kekar Donghae melingkar di pinggangnya. Jessica menengadah menatap langit. Berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Sica, aku menyukaimu. Aku dan Yoona sudah putus" Donghae berbisik di telinga Jessica. Jessica berbalik. Donghae masih melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Jessica. Jessica menatap wajah Donghae, Donghae balas menatap Jessica.

"Kau berbohong, kan?"

"Tidak! Mana mungkin aku berbohong" ucap Donghae meyakinkan. Mereka terdiam dengan posisi seperti itu.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku?" Tanya Jessica.

"Tentu saja" Donghae mengangguk mantap.

"Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu terhadapku?" Tanya Donghae sambil menatap mata Jessica.

"Perasaanku?" Jessica mengelus dada Donghae, "aku juga menyukaimu"

"Jinjja?" Tanya Donghae girang. Jessica mengangguk. Donghae memeluk Jessica. Jessica balas memeluk Donghae.

**~oOo~**

Jessica dan Donghae kembali duduk di kursi panjang ber-cet putih itu.

"Jadi?" Tanya Donghae. Jessica mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jadi apanya?" Jessica balas bertanya.

"Itu... Jadi sekarang...kita pacaran?" Tanya Donghae.

"No" kata Jessica sambil menggeleng.

"Mwo?!" Donghae kaget.

"Untuk apa pacaran? Toh, kita berdua sudah saling tahu satu sama lain bahwa kita berdua saling menyukai" ujar Jessica santai.

"Tapikan..." Donghae cemberut. Jessica menatap Donghae kesal.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" Tanya Jessica.

"Aku kan ingin seperti yang lain, berpacaran" ucap Donghae.

"Ya sudah, kau suka saja dengan yeoja lain" ujar Jessica.

"Aish! Kau kan tahu aku hanya mencintaimu" seru Donghae.

"Kalau begitu, ikuti saja. Kita tanpa hubungan. Aku janji disini hanya ada kau seorang walaupun aku dekat dengan namja lain. Dan kau juga harus janji" ucap Jessica sambil menunjuk dadanya.

"Baik, aku janji! Disini hanya ada Jessica Jung" Donghae menunjuk dadanya. Jessica dan Donghae saling pandang kemudian tertawa.

**END**

**Annyeong^^**

**Hehehe... Mohon pada readersdeul, jangan timpuk author, ne?**

**Nii series dari ff sebelum'y yg berjudul sama 'tanpa hubungan', yang sebelumnya versi TaeLli dan HimUp. Dan kali ini versi orang tua saya*read: HaeSica***

**Akhirnya bisa juga buat ff mereka, jujur ya, aku susah banget buat ff HaeSica, padahal mereka orang tuaku *plaaaak**

**Oke, gomawo udah baca**

**See you in next ff *lambai"**

**Review please, bagi yang udah baca. Gomawoyo~ :***


End file.
